


Привыкнуть к пыли в легких

by 100indecisions, shadowkatja



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Female Friendship, Gen, Jewish Wanda Maximoff, Missing Scene, POV Female Character, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100indecisions/pseuds/100indecisions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkatja/pseuds/shadowkatja
Summary: Ванда с Мстителями уже пару недель. Пришло время подумать, почему она не уверена, что она может позволить себе быть одной из них.





	Привыкнуть к пыли в легких

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [get used to the dust in your lungs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776093) by [100indecisions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100indecisions/pseuds/100indecisions). 



> "Мне всегда очень нравилась Ванда из киновселенной Марвел, но недавно я наткнулась на очень большое количество постов в Тамблере в защиту Тони, задевающих Ванду, что привело меня в Отряд Защиты Ванды Максимофф. Этот фанфик в значительной степени связан с этими чувствами, которые превратились в мои новые хэд-каноны. А потом я стала придерживаться хэдканонов о еврейских и цыганских корнях* Максимофф, не вникая в путаницу с комиксами и игнорируя крест в комнате Ванды, потому что не учитывать эту информацию – грубо, и то, что Марвел в последнее время в комиксах занимается Гидрой, – это супер непристойно и меня это бесит." (с) 100indecisions

Прошло действительно много времени с тех пор, как Ванда могла назвать какое-то место своим настоящим домом. Домом была квартира, где они с Пьетро жили с родителями, а после… После не было ничего, кроме Пьетро. Ванда не уверена, что без Пьетро она сможет назвать что-то домом, но, может быть, Мстители и комната, которую она выбрала в штаб-квартире, смогут им стать. Если она попытается. Если она захочет.  
  
Проблема в том, что она не пытается и не хочет. По крайней мере, этим Ванда убеждает себя каждый раз, когда появляются мысли что-то поменять в комнате и сделать её действительно своей, собственным мирным маленьким святилищем, о котором она запрещала себе даже мечтать больше десяти лет. После всего, что случилось, куда легче думать, что она просто не хочет этого или не хочет именно здесь, чем осознать, что она просто этого не заслуживает.  
  
Прошло уже две недели с битвы в Нови Граде, и Ванда понимает, что, в конечном счете, этот вопрос придется решать. Все чаще она ловит себя на мысли, что можно повесить фотографии над кроватью, или попросить Тони перекрасить стены, или начать поиск какой-нибудь художественной работы, или, только на случай опасности, она бы могла попробовать тренироваться и даже подумать, как она может быть полезна в реальных миссиях Мстителей. Становится все сложнее думать об этом и продолжать делать вид, что она этого не хочет.  
  
Ей всё труднее засыпать по ночам, несмотря на то, что Ванда не использует свою комнату ни для чего другого. Она не хочет оставаться наедине с мыслями о том, что действительно надо что-то делать, принимать решение. Она должна сделать это, но не может.  
  
Вот почему Наташа находит ее в одной из общих комнат несколькими часами позднее, после захода солнца, свернувшуюся калачиком в кресле возле окна. Ванда так поглощена усилиями ни о чем не думать, что лишь краем глаза замечает, что кто-то зашел в комнату.  
  
Сделав несколько шагов, Наташа спрашивает на заковианском совершенно без акцента:  
  
– Хороший вид?  
  
Её вопрос ошеломляет Ванду прежде, чем она понимает, что, в общем-то, не должна удивляться. Она переводит взгляд на Наташу, а потом снова смотрит в окно. Уже достаточно темно, так что нет никакого «вида», о котором можно было бы говорить, и ей становится интересно, когда именно успело так потемнеть. Полупустая кружка чая в ее руках совсем остыла, а ноги затекли от долгого сидения в одной позе. Она натужно смеется:  
  
– Извини, я просто…  
  
– Эй, я не осуждаю, – говорит Наташа. – Не возражаешь, если я присоединюсь?  
  
Ванда чувствует, что пришла в себя, и осторожно ставит кружку на подоконник. Этот повседневный вопрос задан совершенно непринужденным тоном, но кто знает, что на самом деле на уме у профессиональной шпионки.  
  
– Не так много можно здесь увидеть...  
  
– Всегда полезно потратить время на отдых, разгрузиться, – Наташа присаживается на ближайший стул, подворачивая ногу под себя, – хотя, если мешают беспокойные мысли, то поболтать с кем-то тоже может быть кстати.  
  
Уже не так непринужденно.  
  
– Так заметно, что меня что-то беспокоит?  
  
Романофф пожимает плечами:  
  
– Ты выглядишь немного сбитой с толку.  
  
– Никто не осуждает тебя, – добавляет она, увидев выражение лица Ванды. – Ты прошла через многое. Может потребоваться большое количество времени, чтобы снова найти опору, особенно в новом месте с новыми людьми.  
  
– Дело не в этом, – Максимофф на секунду задумывается. – Окей, в этом, но не только.  
  
Наташа ждет, и, когда Ванда не продолжает мысль, мягко намекает:  
  
– Клинт упоминал, что ты чувствуешь себя виноватой.  
  
– Потому что я виновата, – Ванда неожиданно чувствует облегчение от того, что наконец-то говорит это вслух.  
  
Наташа наклоняет голову к плечу, выражая интерес:  
  
– Если я правильно понимаю, создание Альтрона было чем-то вроде командной работы?  
  
– Но я начала это. У Старка появилась эта идея в первую очередь из-за меня.  
  
– Тони тогда уже экспериментировал с искусственным интеллектом, – судя по уверенному тону, Наташа точно знает, о чем говорит. – Зная его, скажу тебе: Альтрон был лишь вопросом времени.  
  
Ванда качает головой:  
  
– Однако это не имеет значения, не так ли? Все случилось так, как случилось. Я сделала это. Я. – Она надолго замолкает, борясь со словами, застревающими в горле.  
  
– Для тебя это все началось давно, не так ли? Тони и его оружие.  
  
– Полжизни назад. Я была ещё ребёнком, – быстро отвечает Ванда. – Из-за него мне снились кошмары. Поэтому, когда я увидела его здесь, стоящим на Башне Старка, я подумала: «Хорошо, теперь кошмары будут не только у меня. Я это устрою». А потом этого стало недостаточно. Я хотела уничтожить его так сильно, что прекратила думать о чем-то еще. Я причиняла людям боль. Не только всем вам, не только помощью в создании Альтрона и выполнением его планов… Я послала Халка в Йоханнесбург, чтобы ты разозлилась. Я думала, что делаю правильно, пытаясь сломать тебя, но… – она тяжело сглатывает и чувствует, что может просто задохнуться от горя и стыда, но теперь, когда уже начала, просто не может остановиться. – Люди умерли, потому что я сделала это. Я поняла это только после того, как попала сюда. Не так много людей, но они умерли, а сколько еще пострадали в этих разрушениях, и я не… Я даже не видела этого. Я не думала. Я была настолько ослеплена своей глупой и бессмысленной жаждой мести, что вызвала у детей в Йоханнесбурге такие же кошмары, что ракеты Старка вызывали у меня. Я стала именно той, кого ненавидела. И я не смогла увидеть это. – Ванда не плачет, но думает, что ей было бы куда легче, если бы она могла плакать.  
  
– Ты помогла остановить Альтрона.  
  
Ванда фыркает:  
  
– Когда было уже слишком поздно. Когда до меня, наконец, дошло, что он хочет уничтожить весь мир. Но даже это не остановило меня от того, чтобы отправить Халка разрушать город, полный невинных людей. И почему-то вы все еще думаете, что я заслуживаю того, чтобы находиться здесь.  
  
– Возможно то, что я скажу, не имеет отношения к твоей ситуации, – осторожно говорит Наташа, – но некоторые из нас тоже не всегда были героями. Силы, которые мы использовали неправильно, это те же самые силы, что сегодня позволяют нам спасать людей.  
  
Ванда опускает взгляд на свои руки. Глаза покалывает.  
  
– Как ты делаешь это? – вырывается у нее.  
  
Как только она произносит это вслух, она начинает ненавидеть себя за этот вопрос, и еще больше за жалобный тон, который слышит в своем голосе, но в то же время не может не спросить:  
  
– Как ты живешь в гармонии с собой и продолжаешь помогать людям, зная, что делала ужасные вещи?  
  
Когда Наташа на мгновение замолкает, Ванда сжимает кулак, со всей силы вдавливая ногти в ладонь. Сейчас она очень хочет себя ударить. Она не осуждает, она, вообще, в большей степени имеет в виду себя, а не Наташу. Стоит спросить себя, есть ли более ужасный способ найти утешение?  
  
– Извини, я не должна была…  
  
– Нет, это справедливый вопрос, – говорит Наташа. – Только на него нет легкого ответа.  
  
Она улыбается уголками губ:  
  
– И ты не должна чувствовать вину за свой вопрос. Не секрет, что я долгое время сражалась на неправильной стороне, и каждый здесь хотя бы немного знает о тех вещах, которые я делала.  
  
– Мне очень жаль. Особенно за… – Ванда делает легкое крутящее движение рукой возле головы, потому что не может найти подходящих слов о проникновении в чужой разум для того, чтобы раскопать старые травмы и заставить человека пережить свои худшие воспоминания.  
  
Наташа, нужно отдать ей должное, не особенно бурно реагирует на эти воспоминания:  
  
– Я ценю это. К тому же, я была твоим врагом в то время, что немного меняет ситуацию.  
  
– Да, – Ванда заставляет себя говорить, – но людей в Йоханненсбурге… уже нет.  
  
Романофф кивает, и то, что она не спорит, приносит облегчение:  
  
– Как и многих людей, которых я ранила или убила. То, что мы делаем, никуда не уходит. Но, я думаю, теперь ты об этом знаешь. – Ванда жалобно кивает. Это более или менее похоже на то, что она ожидала услышать.  
  
Наташа вздыхает:  
  
– Легко попасть во множество разных ловушек. Ты думаешь, что можешь как-то сбалансировать весы, если спасешь достаточно людей, или достаточно себя накажешь, или будешь рисковать своей жизнью, когда это не нужно. На самом деле это не так. Так что делай то, что ты можешь. И помни. Ты несешь эту силу, так позволь ей вести тебя, но не позволяй подавлять, – она смотрит на Ванду с одной из её характерных крошечных улыбок. – Некоторые дни тяжелее, чем другие. Но, боюсь, нет секретов, которые могут сделать их легче.  
  
– Я знаю. Полагаю, что я все равно надеялась услышать что-то, но… Это не должно быть легко, не так ли? Знать, ЧТО ты способна сделать.  
  
– Ты не можешь не знать этого. И лучше не прятаться от этих знаний. Прими то, что тебе придется с этим жить. А затем сделай единственно верный выбор: использовать свои сильные стороны по-другому. – Наташа делает паузу. – Ты, видимо, не собираешься спрашивать, как с этим справиться, продолжая прижимать к груди собственные потери? Тут нет никакого секрета, нет легкого пути. Некоторые дни тяжелее, чем другие, и это не проходит. Но ты узнаешь, как продолжать, как сделать это значимым. Как справляться с тем фактом, что люди использовали тебя и превратили в оружие.  
  
Ванда деревенеет:  
  
– Я сделала это по своей инициативе, – она вспоминает про Пьетро и тяжело сглатывает. – Мы оба.   
  
– Конечно. По крайне мере, сначала, – взгляд Наташи стал проницательней. – Ты думала, что тебе нечего терять, а к тому моменту, когда ты узнала, что это не так, стало слишком поздно. Похоже на правду?  
  
Ванда помнит ночь, когда умер первый испытуемый. Ребенок младше нее, вряд ли ему исполнилось восемнадцать, пронзительно кричавший, пока сила в скипетре разрывала его на части. Потом был следующий, всего через день. Она помнит отчаянный шепот разговоров с Пьетро, горячие убеждения, что опасность не стоит того. Да, она была готова на многое для спасения Заковии и уничтожения Мстителей, но потеря брата не входила в этот список. Помнит попытку уйти, только одну, после которой фон Стракер вернул их и сделал всё, чтобы они поняли невозможность следующей. И свежий ужас осознания.  
  
– Мы не знали, – говорит Ванда. Это звучит как оправдание, но она должна сказать. – Что они были Гидрой. Что они были… нацистами. Мы должны были выглядеть сильными, это было очевидно. Но мы бы никогда не согласились работать с ними, если бы знали об этом с самого начала.  
  
– Ты была молода, сердита и в отчаянии, – говорит Наташа, и Ванда вспыхивает, хотя в голосе женщины нет осуждения. – Экстремистские организации, как правило, стремятся завербовать именно таких людей. Это не значит, что Гидра рекламирует себя где угодно. Даже в США о них никто не знал. Я работала на Щ.И.Т., многие работали там десятилетиями, и мы понятия не имели. Тем более трудно было поверить в такое в твоей части мира.  
  
Она изучает Ванду мгновение. Та поднимает подбородок и не может отвести взгляд, хотя ей очень хочется.  
  
– Они были осторожны. Ты бы и не узнала до того момента, когда стало слишком поздно. Так было задумано. Но даже если бы ты знала – это не повод сейчас себя за это винить.  
  
Ванда сглатывает, наконец, опустив взгляд. Она все еще не хочет представлять, что бы подумал ее дедушка, если бы знал. Он почти не говорил о времени, проведенном в легере. Или двоюродный дедушка, которого она никогда не встречала, ведь он умер там. Но она помнит, как впервые увидела вытатуированный на руке деда шестизначный номер.   
  
– Послушай, – продолжает Наташа, – Я не скажу, что ты не сделала ничего плохого, но теперь ты знаешь, что это было ошибкой. Ненависть к себе никому не помогает, к тому же, твоя ситуация… немного необычна.  
  
– Но большинство людских ошибок не приводят к уничтожению городов нацистами! – вскидывается Ванда.  
  
– Бесспорно. Но я говорю конкретно о тебе. Я вряд ли могу представить каково это – получить психические силы – но я предполагаю, что в твоей голове был бы беспорядок и при лучшем стечении обстоятельств. А учитывая, что ты была в Гидре, и зная, как они промывают мозги, для меня нет ничего удивительного в том, что ты не могла мыслить здраво какое-то время.  
  
Да, это объяснение было логичным и разумным.  
  
– Фон Стракер думал, что это смешно. Я не знаю, видел ли он в нас с Пьетро что-то, что помогло нам пережить его эксперименты, или это было просто везение, но у него были досье на всех нас. Он знал, что наш отец был евреем, а мать – цыганкой, воспитанной католиками*. Он думал, что это забавно, и обманом втянул нас в Гидру. Люди с такими корнями помогали им! Он заставил поверить, что может нас контролировать, что без его лекарств наши силы разлучат нас. Я должна была понять.  
  
– Может быть.  
  
Взгляд у Ванды становится тяжелым, почти причиняющим боль. Наташа продолжает мысль:  
  
– Уж я-то должна была понять раньше, но не поняла. И ты не поняла, и никто из нас не может изменить этого. Важно то, что мы делаем сейчас.  
  
Ванда выдыхает:  
  
– Да, ты права. Возможно, я и сама это знала, но мне было нужно, чтобы кто-то еще сказал об этом.  
  
– Клин сделал для меня то же самое, – Наташа улыбается. – Меньшее, что я могу сделать – поделиться этим с тобой.  
  
– Спасибо. Я… постараюсь запомнить это.  
  
– И я буду напоминать тебе об этом так часто, как тебе это необходимо. Я не могу обещать, что всегда смогу дать хороший совет, но, говорят, я прекрасный слушатель.  
  
Наташа встает со стула и потягивается:  
  
– Прямо сейчас, думаю, пришло время отправляться в кровать. Утром в городе будет художественная распродажа, которую я собираюсь проверить, если хочешь – присоединяйся.  
  
Ванда медленно кивает. Она не уверена, что ей стало лучше от разговора, но… что-то внутри стало на место. Если быть Мстителем не заслуга, если Мститель просто изо всех сил пытается делать правильные вещи, то…  
  
– Может, и я смогу.

**Author's Note:**

> "Частички комнаты Ванды взяты из классной статьи о дизайне в Гражданской Войне (https://reellifebygrace.com/2016/09/27/wanda-maximoffs-room-backstory-in-less-than-3-minutes/). Название это строчка из песни «No Way Down» The Shins. Смысл песни не имеет ничего общего с этим фанфиком, мне просто понравилась эта строчка и я подумала, что она подходит сюда". (c) 100indecisions


End file.
